It is known to form drawn, or drawn and ironed, cans from aluminum and steel for use in packaging of beer, soft drinks, oil, and other liquids and also for use as aerosol containers for a variety of products. Most metal cans for beer and beverages are adapted to be closed with relatively flat lids or ends which are secured on the cans by double seaming or the like. The lids may have tear strips formed in them and have pull tabs attached to the tear strips to facilitate forming pouring openings in the lids. It is also known to provide cans with cone top ends on them as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,262,815; 4,574,975; 4,793,510 and 4,911,323. It is further known to provide an easy opening container with a reduced diameter cylindrical portion on it and angular spaced thread segments on the cylindrical portion as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,443. That patent also discloses a method for forming such a container which includes one or more forming operations such as drawing and ironing operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,352 discloses a lightweight, drawn and ironed aluminum bottle made from thin gauge, hard temper aluminum alloy comprising a one-piece container body having a drawn and ironed sidewall with a sidewall diameter in a range of 2.5 to 3.5 inches and metal thickness in the sidewall in a range of about 0.0045 inch to 0.0065 inch, an integral bottom end wall having a metal thickness of at least about 0.010, an integral die-necked, substantially frustoconical neck portion extending upwardly from the sidewall, an integral die-necked, substantially cylindrical chimney extending upwardly from the frustoconical neck portion, a threaded sleeve around the chimney and secured thereon by an outwardly and downwardly projecting flange around the top edge of the chimney.